Confocal Replacement of a scan card, galvonometer motor, computer hard drive, and board. Two-Photon: Replacement of a scan card. Refurbishing of a lens. Replacement of a piezo electric mirror mount (prohibited use of the system for approximately 2 months.) Ion beam sputter coater: Rebuilt the ion beam gun on a regular basis. Fixed the power supply. Platinum coater: Ion gun was rebuilt. Denton evaporator: Fall, completely rebuilt the diffusion pump and cleaned the entire system. Late spring, evaporator was decommissioned. Edwards evaporator/coater: Was tested and commissioned and did take the place of the Denton. Freeze Fracture Unit: Was tested and commissioned and is now being used on a regular basis. The system had been in storage for several years. Because of this, the testing of the vacuum and the fixing of the cryo-pump took much time. effort. The unit is now fully functional in platinum/carbon shadowing or double coating for FESEM. HPF: High pressure cylinder was compromised. The unit was sent to Liechtenstein to be refurbished. The unit is still not back. We are hoping to get it back within one month. 4D System: A second hard drive was added the system. SEM: Traced the leakage of ultrahigh vacuum. Also, low signal level is being worked on. Signal has been unstable periodically (more than half the time) throughout the year. It has finally become stable within the last two months. Diaphragm pump was rebuilt on a regular basis. Problems with the current (Gatan) digitization system have consumed much staff time. As a result, the system will be replaced with a new digitization system from 4PI later this year.